


What if Justin was the Father

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	What if Justin was the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Mel and Lindz sat at the counter of the Liberty Diner. They were going over their options of candidates for sperm donation. They had originally thought that they would go with Brian but he shot them down once he heard where his sperm would end up. Mel looked through pages and pages of descriptions of anonymous sperm donors. Finally they just decided that it might be easier to choose one of the guys that they knew. So here they were with their list. The potential candidates were near by having breakfast. 

 

Lindsay scanned the list, it was a short one. “How about Ben?” 

 

“Sure he’d be perfect except for one thing.” 

 

“Right,” Lindsay crossed off his name. “Ted?” 

 

Mel snorted, “good ol predictable Ted.” 

 

She watched the plain boring man order the same bland boring lunch he did every day. Lindsay scratched out his name. 

 

“Emmett?” 

 

Mel looked over at the table. Emmett was currently queening out over the lack of appreciation over his latest outfit. 

 

“Think more butch.” 

 

Lindsay was getting frustrated. There were only two names left on the list. 

 

“Michael?” 

 

Just then a high pitched whine interrupted their thoughts.

 

“Brrrrrriiiiiiaaaaannnnn! Where have you been? You haven’t answered any of my messages. We haven’t been to Babylon in ages.” 

 

Mel winced her ears were still ringing. “Jesus are you nuts? With our luck Michael’s kid would turn out to be worse than him. That whine, God I can’t stand it! Plus if Michael were the father that would tie him even more to Brian. It would be too weird. The kids would pick up on it. I can just hear it now. Why does your daddy have a crush on my daddy? I could live without the further complication thank you very much.” 

 

“Well that only leaves Justin.” 

 

Lindsay watched the teen bussing tables. “Oooh! He’d be perfect. He’s blonde, blue eyed, creamy white skin. He’s beautiful and talented and has a great body, oooh and he’s smart.” 

 

“Should I be jealous?” 

 

“Mel! Fresh young sperm, I bet he’s very potent.” 

 

Mel studied Justin, she did like him. He was a good kid. “I don’t know he is young.” 

 

“He’s the last on our list. Besides teenagers have kids all the time and it’s not like were asking him to raise it or help out financially.” 

 

“Ok the choice is made. I choose Justin if he’ll do it.” 

 

Lindsay folded up the list and motioned Justin over. 

 

“Can I get you anything else?” 

 

“No, that’s ok we were just wondering if you were doing anything tonight. We’d like to have you over for dinner. Gus misses you and so do we. How about tonight at six?” 

 

“Uh sure ok.” 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Justin arrived right on time to muncher villa as Brian called it. Mel and Lindz greeted him at the door. Justin took Gus in his arms and kissed his soft cheek. 

 

“He’s getting so big.” 

 

“Yeah,” Lindsay laughed. “He’ll probably be as tall as Brian in no time.” As soon as she said it she kicked herself for mentioning Brian’s name. 

 

“It’s ok you can say his name.” 

 

They settled down at the dining table. Justin sat next to Gus’ high chair. He missed the little boy and resolved to visit more often. Justin took in the amount of food that was on the table. The table was mounded with delicious food, all his favorites. He began to serve himself. He took note of the candles and linen tablecloth. 

 

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble.” 

 

“Oh it was no trouble at all really. I like to cook,” Lindsay insisted. 

 

Justin raised his fork to his mouth then stopped. Either he was being paranoid or they wanted something from him. He set his fork back down. 

 

“Ok what do you want?” 

 

“We just wanted to visit with you.” Lindsay tried to look hurt. 

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at Melanie. 

 

“Your sperm, we want your sperm.” 

 

Justin’s eyes got wide. “Excuse me,” he said with a little laugh. 

 

“Lindsay and I would like to have another child and if you’re willing we’d like you to be the father.” 

 

“What about Brian? He’s Gus’ father; shouldn’t the kids have the same father?” 

 

Lindsay stepped in. “We already asked Brian, he said no. He was willing only if it was me that had the child but Mel’s going to carry the baby this time.” 

 

“Oh.” Was all he could say. 

 

“Besides I’d rather douche with battery acid than have Brian Kinney’s sperm inside me.” 

 

“Why me?” 

 

“Well we wanted to stick with someone we knew and we found you to be the best candidate.” 

 

Mel snorted, “I mean really look at our other choices, Ted, Michael or Emmett.” 

 

Justin nodded “I see what you mean.” 

 

“So will you do it?” Mel asked. 

 

“I uh…” 

 

Just then Brian walked in unannounced. 

 

Lindsay jumped up. “Brian what are you doing here?” 

 

“I came to see Sonny boy and it looks like you made enough dinner. Hey Sunshine.” 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Justin quickly dug into his dinner. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Brian what the munchers were up to. He looked at Mel and saw an evil smirk on her face. Oh this was going to be bad. 

 

“We just asked Justin to be the father of our child.” 

 

Brian couldn’t hide his surprise from Justin before the mask was in place. 

 

“Really? Huh good choice.” 

 

Justin swallowed hard. “I haven’t said yes yet.” 

 

“But you didn’t say no,” Mel pointed out. 

 

“I trust you’ll look out for Justin’s rights in the whole matter, make sure he doesn’t get screwed around.” 

 

“Of course we’ll protect his rights. I have the papers right here.” Mel plopped them down on the table. 

 

“Uh Brian can I have a word with you in private?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

They silently left the house and went out on the front porch to talk. 

 

“I didn’t know anything about this Brian. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.” 

 

“Why do you care what the fuck I think?” 

 

“Because you’re Gus’ father, our kids will be related.” 

 

Brian lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “I think you should do it if you want to. It’s your choice; I’m not going to make it for you. You’d make a great father. Your already like a father to Gus.” 

 

Justin looked deep into Brian’s eyes willing him to understand. “I Just…” 

 

“You won’t hurt my feelings if you do this.” 

 

Justin nodded silently. “I want you to be a part of this too. You let me name Gus and baby sit him. I want to share this with you.” 

 

“What you want me to help you jerk off?” 

 

Justin smiled, “yeah something like that.” 

 

They entered the house smiling and holding hands. Mel and Lindsay couldn’t stand it, the anticipation was killing them. 

 

Justin smiled his Sunshine smile. “Where do I sign?” 

 

Lindz and Mel cheered and hugged each other, and then Justin got squeezed between the two of them. Brian checked over the papers before Justin signed them. Justin signed the papers with the understanding that he would not have to be financially responsible for the child. He would not have parental rights but he could have all the visitation he wanted as long as it was ok with the moms and he was ok with that. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

When Justin got the call that his services were needed Brian came and picked him up. Justin couldn’t sit still he was about to burst. He hadn’t jacked off in three days and he was getting desperate. He hoped the wet dreams didn’t count. He couldn’t help what he did when he was unconscious. 

 

“Brian help, talk to me. I need to get my mind off the rock in my pants.” 

 

“Think of Deb and Horvath.” 

 

“Ewww! Are you trying to induce nausea?” 

 

“Just think of something boring, something that doesn’t get you hard. We’ll be there soon.” 

 

“That’s easy for you to say. I’m still young; I could get hard watching paint dry.” 

 

Justin shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing before he knew it they were there. They entered the house holding hands.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Mel sneered. 

 

“Don’t give me any shit Mel. I want him here. He deserves to be a part of this.” 

 

Brian grabbed the cup from Lindsay as Justin was tugging him up the stairs to the bathroom. 

 

“This shouldn’t take long. He gets a little cranky when he doesn’t get to cum.” 

 

Justin yanked Brian into the bathroom and slammed the door. He pulled Brian into a heated kiss. When they broke apart gasping for air Justin gave him a heated look. 

 

“Make me cum.” 

 

Brian kissed him as his hand undid Justin’s pants and pushed them down. Justin was hard and dripping. Justin whimpered at the first tug of his cock. He leaned back against the wall and watched as Brian jerked him off. Brian stifled Justin’s moans with his mouth. He brushed his thumb over Justin’s sensitive slit. Justin mewled and bucked into his hand. Justin felt his toes curl. 

 

“Ahhhhh Bri!” 

 

Brian held the cup and gave a few more firm tugs. Justin exploded, long streams of glistening cum splashed into the cup. Brian was rock hard at the sight of it. He milked Justin’s cock till there was nothing left to offer. Brian kissed him lightly on the lips. 

 

“You did good baby. I need to get this to Lindsay then I’m going to fuck you, hard.” 

 

Brian opened the door and found Lindsay hovering; he gave her a dirty look for trying to listen in on their private moment. “Here ya go freshly squeezed hot boy juice.” 

 

Lindsay took the cup and blinked at the amount in the cup. 

 

“Yeah that’s a normal load for him. Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a boy that’s in dire need of a fucking.” 

 

He ducked back into the bathroom and locked the door. 

 

“Brian fuck me!” 

 

“Patience Sunshine.” 

 

Brian opened his jeans; he took out lube and a condom. Justin took the lube and prepared himself while Brian put on the condom. He struggled not to cum as he watched Justin’s fingers working his ass. Brian batted them aside and entered him. They both gasped as Justin pushed back till he was filled up. Brian had Justin bent over the sink. It was going to be a rough hard ride. He wouldn’t be able to hold out for long after watching Justin. Brian thrust into him with fast hard jabs. As he pounded into him Justin gripped the sink and held on tight. He tightened his hole, he was ready to cum again soon and by the sound of Brian’s little grunts so was Brian. Brian through his head back and let out a deep moan as his hot load pumped into the condom. Justin came at the same time. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

9 months later 

 

Brian and Justin were both at the hospital when Melanie gave birth. It turned out Justin was very potent. Mel gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Being pregnant mellowed her out a bit. She was even civil towards Brian, which freaked him out. Since Justin chose the name of their first child she decided he should also name the two he helped make. Both Brian and Justin were grinning like proud parents. Brian held little Brianna Peterson Marcus and Justin held Matthew Peterson Marcus. Justin gave a little of each of their names to the babies. His middle name and the feminine version of Brian’s.


End file.
